


Худший из некронтир

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), somedy



Series: Бездушные хроники [2]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Burning alive, Drama, Gen, Necrons, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Он просто хотел сохранить то, что от них осталось.
Series: Бездушные хроники [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Худший из некронтир

**Author's Note:**

> Ахтунг, персонаж-спойлер прилагается!

_Посмотрите, чего добились низшие расы в наше отсутствие. До чего ничтожны их «достижения» и до чего примитивны их стратегии. Они обманывают сами себя, веря, что идут к светлому будущему. Правда же куда прозаичнее: их цивилизации удостоятся лишь примечаний в длинной и славной хронике свершений некронтир.  
— Имотех Повелитель Бурь_

В живом металле жизни осталось не больше, чем в шрамированных землях Марса. Последние были спаяны многоуровневыми строениями человечества; тела некронтир – держались на старой безумной сделке. Неуместное сравнение не выходило из головы Орикана, и он оценивал чужие земли с безосновательной ностальгией.

Наверно, он мог бы пожалеть людей, растрачивающих драгоценный ресурс – неискалеченную, свободно дышащую и отхаркивающую простейшие инфекции плоть – впустую. Орикану мешали звезды. Метеорные потоки обнажили историю Марса, а в сопряжении трех главных ориентиров – Солнца, Луны и Терры – проявились ошибки некронтир. 

На Марсе их пока запечатали в Лабиринте Ночи, но Орикан выигрывал в игры со временем намного чаще прочих. Он даже не рассчитывал погрешности, здесь знание лупилось в открытую: ни один К'тан не стоит и осколка души – чьей бы то ни было. 

Красная планета Сегментума Солар – противосияние на звездной карте. Те же скопившееся частицы пыли, сконцентрированные в одной планете, грозящие уничтожить некронов повторно. Орикан вычленил это предсказание без опоры на логику и движения звезд; оно было неизбежным – как сами К'тан.

Оставить его без внимания – превыше самого Орикана. 

Он прочитал в вековых возмущениях все возможные движения шестеренок Марса. Пока что они – ничтожны в общей картине; не более чем аналог разорванной межузельной связи скарабеев, без которой вся деятельность низводится до инстинктов. 

Но чего стоят инстинкты низшей расы?

До них – неблизкий, усыпанный осколками ноктилита, путь. Неосязаемая дорога усеяна мощью некронских лордов, в следах которых читались непогрешимая логика Имотеха, парализующая своей архаичностью, к чьим истокам пробиться мог, наверно, только Безмолвный Царь; всевидящее око алчного Этека, сбривающего ресурсы с окраин Вопящего Вихря; иммунные к ржавчине и коррозии безумные войска Вальгуля, терроризирующие своих же собратьев; ускальзывающие из паутины предсказаний манипуляции Тразина, сметающие осколки правды в свою коллекцию на Солемнейсе – и все это последствия энграммных ошибок биопереноса.

Мечты об эволюции обернулись банальным разложением целой расы.

Орикана они покалечили сильнее прочих: вырванный из тела против воли, он выстоял назло всем, чьим имена успел вспомнить, прежде чем разошлась лопающаяся от жара кожа, а горло – забила пыль от раскрошившихся зубов. 

Дальше была сплошная агония.

В ее объятьях Орикан визжал от невыносимой боли, скреб лопающимися ногтями по раскаленным стенкам, ломая пальцы до самых костей, и давился угарным газом, что разрывал легкие и затапливал грудину кровью. Дым проникал в глазные яблоки, накачивал собой капилляры и оглушительно взрывал их – но вместо боли накатывала темнота, в которой Орикан видел лишь старые звездные карты. Однако и те сгорали вслед за плотью, оставляя измученный, фантомно дергающийся разум – и у него не было ни глаз, ни рта, но он видел и заходился диким, недостойным даже животного, криком; последней отчаянной вспышкой души – перед вечным заточением в безразличном теле. 

Если бы Орикана могло стошнить – его бы рвало снова и снова, при одном воспоминании о погружении в живой металл: ледяной в сравнении с плотью, неуклюжий и неповоротливый, но, самое жуткое, до невозможного тихий.

Стерилизованное тело подтвердило догадку Орикана о вторичности памяти, выдававшей бесполезные запросы на обработку нервных импульсов – и их отсутствие прерывало прочие воспоминания, отчего разум восстанавливался заторможенно, по частям. Орикан не сразу привык, что на самом деле ему не больно – память упорно тянула осмысленные переживания и восстанавливала картину смерти.

Ощущение пузырящейся кожи оскуднело до простого понимания. Боль принималась как данное, переводилась в вереницу сравнений, и из нее Орикан, как из движения звезд, извлекал то, что отсеченный от плоти разум еще был способен осознать. Он препарировал прошлое и ковырялся в гнили, пытаясь почувствовать хотя бы крупицу ненависти. Но ни его, ни отчаяния, ни страха, ни смирения не приходило, осталось только мерцание звезд – и сотни формул.

На них Орикан опирался до полного восстановления – и получил лишь подобие прежнего ужаса, разрывающего гнойники на пораженной плоти, пришедшего с открывшимся ему миром. Он мог назвать поток откровений горькой правдой, но находиться в наступившем будущем и без того было непросто.

Придумывать красивые замены былым чувствам ресурсов не осталось.

Все сохранившиеся – и заточенные затвердевшим разумом – умения он обрушил на увиденную тропу возвышения некронов. Не этого пути заслуживала их раса; ошибки в назначениях протоколов перестраивали личности великих лордов – и извращали цели каждого, из-за чего Орикану виделся сплошной красный цвет.

Он заливал единение их народа чужой кровью, непривычно алой в сравнении с мутно-зеленой, что ранее принадлежала некронтир; раскаленным паром рвался из магматических трещин красной планеты – и обещал войти в счленения тел некронов, чтобы сковать их – пока они не вернули еще одного К'тан.

Осколок из Лабиринта Ночи переключился на людей и убаюкивал видениями высокотехнологичного будущего, в котором им уготовано то же место, что и некронам – падали под вновь окрепшими ногами звездных богов. Обожествленное единение машины и плоти по-прежнему сочилось ошибками, и Орикан считывал те, что затрагивали некронов. 

Влияние К'тан на людей с Марса только росло, он вновь обрел имя – Дракон Пустоты – и одурманил первых сторонников; нулевых же переманил еще Обманщик, предавший тела последователей тому же испытанию, что и некронтир. 

Орикан не слышал их криков и визгов, но был уверен – от них засбоили бы и его личные энграммы. 

«Нет постоянства в плоти, только распад» – за этим догматом люди с Марса не видели очевидного: развернувшейся за разрушением беспросветности. Без настоящего – мягкого и ранимого – тела душа не выживет, но даже с правдой Орикана ничего изменить не удастся. Любая вера – как заскорузлая рана, вскрывать ее должен никто иной, как сам пострадавший. 

Поэтому Орикан действовал иначе: уберегал Дракона Пустоты от некронов. Конфигурации небесных тел всегда указывали на цепь событий, из которых ежедневно предотвращалось десантирование на Марс. Орикан просчитал все возможные варианты и решил переломить историю каждого в полушаге от финальной точки. Ему не хватало былого влияния, чтобы изменить мотивации фаэронов: они, как под действием фазорегуляторов, пропускали его старания сквозь себя и продолжали стремиться к старому. 

Петлять по событиям к одной и той же точке истории Орикану не нравилось, но пока это работало – он не отступит. Дракон Пустоты тревожился в тюрьме напрасно, до него добирались немногие – и среди них ни одного некрона. Каждая высадка – легкие крейсеры пикировали в атмосферу Марса с грациозной легкостью, почти как родные корабли планеты, – обрывалась еще на подлете, и Орикан фиксировал результаты. 

Его не устраивало, что оставались выжившие. Поврежденные некроны обрушивались на пустоши в местах скопления мусора и одичавших сервиторов, выводили из строя электрогенераторы и продвигались вперед, несмотря на потери конечностей. Отсутствие боли и запчастей ими не воспринималось; они маршировали к Лабиринту до столкновений с Имперскими Рыцарями. Операторы уверенно вели свои машины и разбивали остатки воинов, но Орикану этого было мало.

Он понимал, что упускал нечто важное, последнее звено в цепочке «возвышение людей с Марса тождественно повторному уничтожению некронов» – возможно, требовалось вмешаться лично, остановить рядовых воинов ошметками былой репутации, перекроить маршруты крейсеров, ссылаясь на Безмолвного Царя, но нет. 

Его тормозило предсказание по звездной пыли Кадии. Липкие серые частицы, свободные от энергии варпа, с легкой примесью остатков топлива, трассировались в ментальный аналог биопереноса. 

И в нем наверняка прогорклый тяжелый воздух Марса хлестал Орикана по плечам, а под деленным на неравные сегменты хвостом шла трещинами реальность. В ней вечно открытый – по-прежнему заходящийся немым криком – рот Орикана забивали скарабеи, царапающие множеством лапок и без того обезображенное лицо. Единственный глаз вспыхивал тревожно, потрескивающе, отчего по телу расходился позабытый феномен судорог, и словно мышцы, мгновенно регенерируя, грозились выскочить из-под живого металла. Пока их фантом не обрубал холодный, неожиданно склизкий по звуку голос:

– Ты просто боишься стать чем-то большим, чем наши былые боги… Орикан.

Последняя стазис-секунда перед вечной пустотой являла насквозь прогнивший свет – из глаз Тразина, который обрушивал посох в самый центр анкха Триархии на груди Орикана. 

И ни одно предсказание не обещало, что Орикан запомнит следующий миг после атаки.


End file.
